1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shade arrangement for a motor vehicle with at least two shades which are located next to one another, and to which a respective pull is attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Shade arrangements for use in motor vehicle construction are known from numerous documents. They are used, for example, as sun protection under a transparent vehicle body surface or as a covering for the cargo space in a station wagon. Often, these shade arrangements consist of a single length of shade material which is attached on one end to a roller tube and is tensioned against the reset force of the roller tube. The other end of the length of shade material is, conventionally, attached to a pull with which the length of shade can be drawn off the roller tube by an electric drive or by hand.
However, shade arrangements for motor vehicles are also known in which there are multiple shades. Thus, for example, German Patent Application DE 38 13 153 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,775 and German Patent Application DE 199 10 949 A1 each disclose shade arrangements for windshields of motor vehicles having two shades in which two lengths of shade material are located at a distance from one another on two separate roller tubes. However, the use of two separate roller tubes for the lengths of shade material is disadvantageous in these embodiments since this increases material and installation cost.
German Patent DE 197 50 713 C1 discloses a shade arrangement for a motor vehicle in which two lengths of shade material which are drawn out in opposite directions can be taken up on a common roller tube again in opposite directions, and in the taken-up state, come to rest congruently on one another. German Patent Application DE 197 22 722 A1 discloses a shade arrangement in which a number of individual lengths of shade material are wound between two common roller shafts. In any case, here, in turn, there are separate roller tubes for each individual shade on one of the two common winding shafts.